


Space Hunters

by Tony214awsome



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom, action - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Bounty Hunters, Future, Gen, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony214awsome/pseuds/Tony214awsome
Summary: Hunter and Darwin, two humans from planet Earth, are hunters in space. Hunter has been doing this job for most of his life while Darwin is just starting out. After crash landing on a planet, their ship was damaged and they needed money to repair it. After some asking around, they've found a job that'll pay for the expenses, but it isn't as easy as they thought.........





	Space Hunters

# CHAPTER 1:A HUNTER AND HIS PARTNER

"How much longer......." Darwin moaned. 

"We're getting close, I can feel it, so stop whining like a baby." Hunter said, 

"We've been out here for hours, and plus, you're not the one carrying all the gear." Darwin said.

"That's what I pay you to do." Hunter said.

"Yeah, pay me, I barely have enough money to buy a second-hand gun." Darwin grumbled.

"Heh! I provide you with food and a home, that cost money." Hunter said, starting to lose some of his patience.

"Yeah, if living in a broken-down stinky storage room of a ship counts as home, then I'm forever grateful." Darwin said sarcastically.

"At least you have a job." Hunter said, catching Darwin's tone.

"Well, a job with no work doesn't pay, my friend." Darwin said.

"this is work." Hunter said.

"More like a wild goose chase." Darwin replied.

Hunter couldn't argue with that. They had landed, or more like crash landed on a planet inhabited by the Zula, beings who look a lot like humans but have blue color skin and a wide mouth with a lot of teeth. Hunter and Darwin took some food and gear and went to the nearest town. After twenty minutes of walking, they found a small town called Loadrich. It was a town at the edge of a thick blue forest. They picked up their pace and came directly in front of the town. The town was very quiet, the streets were eerily empty. They heard whispers from the houses, heads peeked from the windows. They made their way to a house labeled with town elder. Hunter gave a knock on the door and they heard hurried footstep from inside. An old Zula cracked the door halfway, he looked old with wrinkles covering his face, his eyes lidded like it was cause by stress.  
“What do you want?” the elder asked the two.  
“Me and my partner here are Space Hunters,” Hunter flashed his license at the elder “We’re here to see if you have jobs for us to do.”  
“Space Hunters you say,” the elder looked delighted, he opened the door and rushed the two in before slamming it behind them.  
“I’ve got just the right job for you,” the elder said, he walked over to a window and pointed towards the forest, “There’s been a creature terrorizing for a long time, it killed over half of our livestock, children and adults went missing.” Darwin gulped, “Your job is to track it down and kill it,” he and Hunter argued over the pay, settling on a bag of gems. After a little preparation, they went into the forest in search of the monster.

"Let's just give up." Darwin said.

"We're already gotten so far," Hunter said.

"It's pointless, we're never going to......" Darwin stopped. They heard it, a distant noise. Hunter looked around, the noise seem to be coming from a cave up ahead.


End file.
